A semiconductor device may include integrated circuits (ICs) consisting of metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs). As reduction in size and design rule of the semiconductor device is accelerated, the MOS-FETs are being scaled down increasingly. The reduction in size of the MOS-FET may lead to deterioration in operational properties of the semiconductor device. A variety of studies is conducted to overcome technical limitations associated with the scale-down of the semiconductor device and provide high performance semiconductor device.